wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Rook
checkmate. | intro ---- It was pitch-black outside, the only noises coming from chirping crickets and hooting owls. Even though it was the middle of the night, a cloud had slipped in front of the moon, leaving only faint streams of starlight to reach the ground. Inside the house, though, it was warm and bright, lit with lanterns and a fire blazing in the fireplace. The scratching of the dragonet's quill was dogged and perpetual as he scrawled endless equations on a piece of paper. Every so often, he seemed to hit a snag in his math: he would pause, eye his paper thoughtfully, and choose a new spot to continue working. Most would have stopped practicing by now, but Rook was determined to hone his skills as finely as he could. Even when his mother padded down the stairs to tell him that it was 3:00 A.M., he shrugged her off (not unkindly), asking for just a few more minutes. And so he kept writing, thinking, analyzing. And the night continued on. this is my entry for anaphora's new beginnings contest! rook is based lightly off of my real life friend, so I'd appreciate it if you didn't edit him (not even categories) because he's very close to my heart. thank you, and enjoy! | appearance ---- In Sanctuary, it's not uncommon to spot half-breeds. Here a pair of blue-purple dragonets adorned in glowscales and shifting colors, there a striking yellow-pink tribrid walking with a silver-blue hybrid. In a crowd of dragons, anyone's eyes would be assaulted by the wild mishmash of colors and tribes. However, even though Rook looks just like the rest of the hybrids, something about him makes him stand out. Rook is quite tall compared to other dragonets his age, with a thin and rangy build. Despite his slender body, he still has a good amount of strength hidden beneath. He keeps his scales very clean and polished, which means they're always reflecting light and toying with the beams. He gets most of his traits from his SandWing mother - Rook inherited her tribal build and abilities. From his father, he received star-speckled wings and freckled scales. However, the only inherited ability he has is NightWing fire. He lacks the SandWing poisonous barb and endurance, and vision in the dark. Rich chocolate brown colors Rook's mainscales, glinting with undertones of bronze when sunlight hits them in just the right way. His underscales and overscales are a little lighter: dull tawny brown, the color of a dying leaf. The SandWing sail running down his back is dark brown, close to black if one didn't look hard enough. His horns and talons are the same color, the former shot through with bright jagged streaks of white and gold. Rook's wing membranes are slightly lighter, flecked with tiny golden scales like NightWing stars. The most striking part about Rook is probably his scale pattern. Brilliant white traces the edges of his scales and where they meet each other, giving him the look of something neon or fluorescent. More white streaks through his sail and his wing membranes, which results in an eye-catching effect. Small golden scales freckle his entire body, although there are particularly many near the ends of his snout, tail, and limbs. Rook's eyes are faded brown, and although the color is mild, his gaze itself is piercing and discerning. He wears a pair of black-rimmed glasses that perch on the end of his snout, and often a dull leather bracelet encircling his front right wrist. No matter how much his friends make fun of that particular accessory, he refuses to take it off. Rook has a distinctive smile - crooked and bright, with a mischievous air. It's the kind of smile that teachers dread to see on their students, the kind of smile that sets him apart from others. He walks with his head high and tail swishing, poised and confident in his appearance. Overall, Rook is really something else. From his unique scale pattern to rambunctious smile, he's incredibly easy to pick out in a crowd of dragons. What most don't know, however, is the grief and longing he hides effortlessly beneath his grin. | personality ---- *one word: entp *a devil's advocate through and through *loves debating to an unhealthy extent *not very good at socializing or small talk *prefers to go it alone than work as a team *blunt and "tells it like it is" *curious and inquisitive *always coming up with new ideas *often gets into trouble trying to figure out something *(maybe even overly) confident in himself and his abilities *logical and rational *rather insensitive, prizing fairness over emotions *isn't good at reading others' feelings *finds it difficult to focus on one thing at a time Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Males Category:Hybrids Category:SandWings Category:NightWings Category:Occupation (Student) Category:Status (Prodigy) Category:LGBT+ Category:Content (Stardust the IceWing-RainWing)